Omega Pirate
Elite Pirate Upsilon, more commonly known as the Omega Pirate, was one of the most powerful Space Pirates ever created and had the potential to be a new standard for the Pirates. The Omega Pirate was considered, by Science Team, the zenith of Project Helix. Fused with Phazon reserves, the Omega Pirate was capable of regeneration and wave quake generation. It was destroyed by Samus Aran when she took the Phazon Mines by storm. Biography Elite Pirate Upsilon was created by the Space Pirates' research team to be the ultimate Space Pirate. After discovering Upsilon's very high tolerance for Phazon, the team infused this monster with phazon far beyond safety restrictions. Fortunately, for them, the results were positive. It was one of the limited series of Space Pirates ever to be fused with Phazon successfully (the other being the Phazon Elite and the less resilient Elite Pirate). Scan Visor Information *'Morphology:' Omega Pirate, most powerful of the Elite Pirate Forces. Omega Pirate can become invisible to normal sight. It is vulnerable when cloaked, as all energy is drawn from defense systems. By exposing itself to Phazon, it can regenerate damaged tissue and organs. Considered the pinnacle of the Elite Pirate program, this enemy should be handled with extreme caution and maximum firepower. Abilities and Weapons The Omega Pirate was equipped with wave-quake generators, a dual plasma cannon system (all other elites pirates carry only one), a chameleon manta for cloaking, and, most importantly, the ability to heal damaged tissue and organs by coating itself with Phazon. The only issue with the regenative abilities is that it is extremely vulnerable when it is cloaked. This is because all energy is drawn from its defense systems leaving it open for attack. Its creators dubbed their creation the Omega Pirate, and placed it in stasis in the Elite Quarters, deep within the Phazon Mines on Tallon IV. Battle When Samus Aran invaded the Phazon Mines on her mission to Tallon IV, her ship's complex scan system located the unique and mobile Phazon present on the Omega Pirate. After investigating, Samus Aran awakened the Omega Pirate and was forced to fight it. This battle is depicted in Metroid Prime. To defeat the Omega Pirate, Samus must crack off its knee and shoulder plates, similar in fashion to when she faced Thardus and striking specific boulders. After shattering all knee and shoulder plates, the Omega Pirate will yell for Beam Troopers to dispatch Samus while it vanishes from the visible spectrum to heal itself in one of the three pools of Phazon in the Elite Quarters. Samus, however, can use her X-Ray Visor to find the Omega Pirate and injure it during this process. He will typically return to the battle after approxamantl 1/7 of his health has been removed but if you want to end the battle quickly, 4 super missiles are all it takes to finish off the Pirate. If you don't manage to topple the Pirate in time, he will have regenerated all of the plates and will return to the visible spectrum and laugh (which is quite chilling to hear). Unfortunately, there will be numerous pirates of different varieties trying to distract you. You can either kill them, or you can take a dive and remain focused on the Omega. As the Omega will take several seconds to reappear it is advised that you use beam combos to eliminate the troopers and then search for him. Samus must then repeat the process until the Omega Pirate's health is depleted. The Omega Pirate is easier to target when it is generating wave quakes, during which he does not try to counter missile or beam weaponry; still, it is a good idea to remain wary of the wave, as it causes a complete energy tank to be depleted. These quakes will kill its summoned comrades. After the Omega Pirate is defeated, it will collapse on top of Samus, giving her the Phazon Suit as the suit absorbs the immense amounts of Phazon of the slain Pirate as it dissolves into a puddle. The ensuing explosion kills all Beam Troopers not already destroyed. A fun (and easier if done correctly) method of defeating the Omega Pirate in the PAL version is to roll through it's legs in morph ball mode, and drop a power bomb. If done correctly, this will knock off all armoured plates. Category:Characters Category:Space Pirates Category:Bosses Category:Phazon Mines (Metroid Prime) Category:Omega